Nervous-A Jily Oneshot
by utzingerh
Summary: It is the first quidditch game of the marauders last year. James and Lily have an announcement that can only be said one way. THE COVER IMAGE IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT KNOW WHO MADE THE INPSPIRATION FOR MY FIC SO DONT SUE ME


Lily was nervous. Not just because this was the first quidditch game of the season. Not because she is head girl and is stressed. Not even because she almost had to talk to Snape on her way here. She was nervous because today was the day. They had talked about it a lot. James wanted to shout it in the great hall and let everyone know as soon as she agreed to go on a date with him. He thought all hope was lost from it ever since 5th year; it wasn't until Lily came to him that he realized she actually did want to go out with him. But Lily didn't want to jump into things. She wanted to make sure that they were going down the right path, always being responsible with their friendships and head duties. She didn't want to ruin what she had spent 7 years working on. It took her 3 months to realize that she wasn't ruining anything, that she was building something better than before.

James was nervous. He had to win this game. He had to win it for his team, for his house, for his year, for Lily. He had to make the most out of this last year at Hogwarts, before he had to go and join something much bigger than a feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He needed to make the most out of this game because to him it was a symbol for his whole future with Lily. James didn't think that Lily would still let him announce it if they lost. He was so in love with her and afraid of losing the love of his life that he chose tiny things and blew them out of proportion so much that the only way to calm himself down was to succeed. Of course he would succeed but he still wouldn't be calm until Marlene caught the snitch and the announcer declared Gryffindor the rightful winner.

Lily watched James intently while he was playing. She tried to look at the other players and track what was actually going on so that she wouldn't look like a fool later on while discussing it with her house, but he just seemed so amazing. He flew with such precision and it looked effortless. She knew that he has spent hours upon hours mastering flying and having complete control of where he was going while still being able to use 1 or both of his hands, when he decided to be extra spectacular, to use the quaffle. She loved him so much and wanted the game to be over so that they could tell everyone. The only people that they had allowed to know were Sirius and Marlene and that was only because that particular pairing caught them snogging in what they thought was a secret passage. Lily learned to be more careful and James learned to be patient with his lily flower, but he had already spent most of his life waiting for her so he was pretty good at it by then.

The game was going smoothly and James was totally focused. He could see Marlene just catching sight of the snitch. Sirius and a 5th year were chasing the bludgers and battling against the snakes in the air. He had to be in the perfect position for one of his chasers to pass him the quaffle easily so that before Marlene caught the snitch they could get a solid 10 points in. He watched and studied the teams so that he could be prepared. He was pretty aware of the Slytherin style of playing but he knew that you should always be learning because you never know what could determine your entire future by what you noticed. The more focused he got on the game the more determined he was to win. He flew near the edge of the stands so that he could catch the oncoming ball and throw it smoothly into the goalpost. Right as it went in, cheers erupted from the Red side of the stands and he was so happy. Marlene caught the snitch at just the right moment, a second to early and they wouldn't have been able the advance in the cup standings so quickly. He flew a victory lap with his team. They went around the perimeter but when he got to one certain stand with his favorite red head he stopped while his team kept going.

Sirius noticed the captain's abrupt stop first. He turned around to see if he was okay. He wondered if those lying, cheating Slytherin had hurt him. Then he saw who was in the stands just looking at him. After Sirius stopped so did the rest of the team. They were all frozen in their positions all around the field. After their victors had halted, the crowd followed their gaze to their head boy and head girl.

She couldn't wait until the party. She couldn't wait until they had eaten or even until he had showered. She was so delighted by the game and all that was going on around them, she needed him. She needed to feel his heartbeat and see his beautiful eyes. She needed his messy hair and square framed glasses. She needed to shout it to the whole world how much she needed him and she needed to show it.

He slowly flew to her level on the stands; she was sitting right in front. He could see her and touch her. He saw her green eyes that reminded him of everything beautiful in the world while still letting him know that he was in real life, with her, alive and surviving. He meets her height and before he can react she grabs him. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. It starts out as sweet but soon they forget where they are and what he was doing not 2 minutes ago. The world is silent. They don't know if it is only silent to them or the whole world is in shock at what Lily Evans had just done to their beloved quidditch captain. All they know is that they are together wherever they are.

The whole pitch is in shock. They don't know how to react to this sudden act of affection from the two most unlikely people to do such a thing. Lily is private with her life and James had seemingly moved on. Finally Sirius started cheering. The marauders followed and so did the Gryffindor quidditch team, and then the house. Not after long did the whole school cheer. When they finally did come up for air and James whispered something in her ear,they realized what just happened. All they could do was smile


End file.
